Perfectly Safe
by Aquen
Summary: Ochophobia was not a good thing to have; Raikou decides he must help Tobari get over it.


This story was made from a spur of the moment idea. It's a short one shot without much of a plot but I hope you enjoy it.

Takes place after chapter 51 of the manga... not sure when exactly or why everyone is gathering... but oh well.

**Disclaimr: I do not own Nabari No Ou**

* * *

Raikou lifted his cup blowing across the surface to rid it of the steam swirling up from the hot drink.

"It's odd to have us all gathered here." He said, breaking the silence that had descended on those gathered in the main room of Hanabusa's home. "Is it really all right for us to gather here when the owner isn't present?"

"I live here to, so it's fine." Tobari waved aside Raikou's concerns. He held out the tray of tea toward Yukimi, offering him a cup. "We had to meet, it doesn't matter if she's home or not… actually it's probably better that she's not here."

Yukimi took the cup of tea and frowned at it, not seeming to please by the small potion of tea in his cup. Tobari turned from him walking over to where Miharu sat and holding out the tray toward him. "It's better that she doesn't get caught up with anything more in the Nabari world."

"Does she really know nothing about Nabari?" Yukimi asked, narrowing his eyes at Tobari suspiciously.

"No, she has nothing to do with it."

Miharu took the tea cup, eyes following the steam rising off of it.

Tobari set the tray with three cups still sitting on it on the table in the middle of the room then took a seat in one of the empty chairs. Picking up his own cup he again addressed those assembled.

"Once Shimizu and Aizawa get here we can start our meeting."

"They'd better get here soon." Gau muttered swirling his tea around in his cup and glowering down at it. "It's rude to keep Raikou-san waiting."

"Hmm." Raikou took a sip of his tea thoughtfully then turned his eyes toward Tobari. "Do you really have a fear of vehicles."

"What?" Tobari started at the sudden question, raising an eyebrow at Raikou.

"Are you really afraid of vehicles or is that a ruse?" Raikou questioned further.

"What made you think of that?" Yukimi grunted leaning against the door frame and taking a large gulp of the tea.

Raikou ignored his comment and waited patiently for Tobari's answer.

"Of course I'm afraid of them!" Tobari snapped and gave a shiver. His grip on his tea cup tightened. "Those… things… how can anyone deal with them? There death traps, step in and you'll never get out again…"

"What's this have to do with anything?" Yukimi grumbled finishing off his tea and cutting off Tobari from his ramblings about the danger of vehicles.

"You'll have to get over this fear sometime." Raikou stated, again ignoring Yukimi.

"I don't care." Tobari muttered leaning back in his seat raising his cup to his lips and holding it steady there, waiting for it to cool down some.

"I can help you get over that fear, since we are sort of on the same team now."

Yukimi snorted and trudged forward sitting heavily down beside Miharu on the couch, eyeing Raikou warily. "Really?"

"No." Tobari said curtly, his face grew pale. "I'd rather not."

"But I'm sure I can help you. You have ochophobia. What might help is if you were reassured of vehicles safety and how with an experienced and safe drive you have nothing to fear! I for one am a very safe driver, I could help!"

Yukimi burst into laughter. "You! A safe driver, that the si…"

"Be quite!" Gau stood up suddenly, eyes flashing. The tea he had been swirling sloshed dangerously close to the edge of the cup. "It's rude to speak when Raikou-san is speaking! You should learn some manners!"

Raikou's charming smile fell, a hint of annoyance at Gau's angry tirade showing on his straight face. He gave a quick chop toward Gau's shin. Gau's face crumbled in pain at the sudden stroke and he instantly sat down.

"Be quite Gau." But Gau's tirade had successfully stopped Yukimi's laughter. Raikou returned the pleasant smile to his face. "Now where was I?"

"How safe a driver you are." Miharu supplied between drinking.

"Right, you see if you are with people who you can trust driving you can slowly become less afraid of riding vehicles. Doesn't that make sense? I would be willing to drive you places, as I said I am a very safe driver and have never got into an accident…"

"You've never got into an accident!" Yukimi burst out then gave a bark of laughter. "Remember when we were going to Alya? And before that you hadn't even driven!"

"Oh…" Raikou frowned then tilted his head up thoughtfully tapping the side of the tea cup. "I had forgotten about that."

"Wait, when you had gone to Alya?" Raikou nodded in response to Tobari's question. "Wasn't Roukjo with you then?"  
"I believe he was." Raikou replied absently, not noticing the rage darkening Tobari's face.

"What!" Tobari gasped breathless, eyes widening with horror. He turned to Miharu who sat quietly sipping his tea beside Yukimi. "Why didn't you tell me this?"  
Miharu's smirk was hidden by his upraised cup. He slowly lowered the cup from his lips, gradually raising shimmering eyes up to Tobari. "I… I would have…" He said in a quaking voice. Beside him Yukimi raised an eyebrow. "But… I was to scarred by the memory of that event I… I just couldn't." He tossed his head to the side, biting his lip melodramatically.

"Raikou!" Tobari roared turning to Raiko, pounding his hand on the table. The two cups of tea left on the tray jittered up, tea slopping out and splattering onto the wood. Tobari set his cup of tea down beside the extra ones then reached forward and grabbed Raiko's collar pulling him up from his seat until he to leaned partway across the table.

Gau jumped up. "Don't touch Raikou-san!" He shouted in protest, waving his arms wildly as he tried to find a way he could help Raiko.

"Geesh…" Yukimi sighed. "Calm down bed-head…"

"What got him so riled up?" Miharu asked innocently, going back to sipping his tea.

"Look, you made me spill my tea." Raikou said calmly, frowning deeply at the now empty tea cup. "That will be hard to clean out of the carpet, and can't tea stain wood?"

"Who cares about the carpet?" Tobari lashed out his grip on Raikou's collar tightening. "What did you do to Roukjo?"

"Stop it!" Gau cried out in despair. "You're hurting Raikou-san!"

The door flew open amidst the chaos. The three making the noise stopped, eyes gliding toward the open doorway.  
"Hey guys!" Raimei called cheerfully entering the room. "How is every…." Her voice slowly died away as she took in the strange scene before her.

Tobari leaning over the table, Raiko's shirt collar clutched in fisted hands. Raikou looking down at his tea cup with disappointment, Gau standing beside the two, hands poised in mid air. Yukimi sitting on the couch looking bored and sitting beside him was Miharu, sipping tea with two little bat wings fluttering behind him.

"Something happen?" Kouichi asked coming up behind Raimei and raising an eyebrow at the strange scene.

"Not at all," Raikou gave Kouichi and Raimei a large smile and forced Tobari to let go of his collar. "Just having a friendly chat!"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it :) I personally think it isn't one of the best… but ah well; it was enjoyable to write and imagine this scenario!


End file.
